


Pangs of dispriz'd love

by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse



Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, I do want them to be happy I swear, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/pseuds/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse
Summary: In a world where everyone has their soulmate's name on their arm, Bert and Mary make do.





	Pangs of dispriz'd love

Bert was never really curious about his soulmate. When he was eighteen the name appeared on his wrist. He wondered about it briefly, then moved on with his life.

He met Mary Poppins while working as a sketch artist in his twenties. She was wonderful, beautiful, magical; everything he'd ever dreamed and more. She introduced herself and his wrist burned.

Mary Poppins didn't have a name on her wrist.

Bert didn't mind. She could never be his, but he he loved her and he knew that, in her own way, she loved him too.  
And that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came into my brain suddenly after reading one too many soulmate AU's... I just love Bert/Mary so much okay. I've been meaning to challenge myself to write a drabble, so here we are.   
> The title is from Hamlet's soliloquy To Be or Not To Be because I'm Shakespeare trash and couldn't think of anything else.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
